At a high-level, a remote desktop communication protocol enables one computer platform to remotely control another computer platform that may be locally or remotely located. Operational bandwidth is consumed in order to instantiate each remote desktop session. In practice, the computer platforms and connections are susceptible to malfunctions as well as unreliable or intermittent network and/or power connections. For example, in many networked environments, and particularly with respect to the Internet, data connections can be unreliable and easily dropped.
Processing and memory resources may continue to be expended in order to maintain the connection once a remote desktop session has been established but for some reason is unable to support communications. Rather than terminating the remote desktop session, the remote desktop session may be kept active for a predefined time period, and a user can again log into the active session. If an established remote desktop session abnormally terminates, processing and memory resources are used in order to reconnect and/or start a new remote desktop session.
To begin the new remote desktop session, a user typically has to provide authentication credentials in order to connect to the new remote desktop session. Repeated retransmission of authentication credentials exposes the credentials to potential attacks and tends to be a slow and inefficient process. Moreover, if a client system/device is required to obtain a new network identifier (ID), the applications or programs on the client may need to be restarted because of the change.